Number One
by BLANK D.M
Summary: Cuma bincang-bincang tentang siapa yang pertama. Woogyu! Mini story.


"**Jadi siapa?" yang Woohyun tempatkan di sudut paling depan?**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Number One**

**Genre : Romence**

**Pair : Woogyu**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : SLASH! Sho~ai! BoyxBoy!**

**Ga suka, jangan baca!**

**.**

**Fiksi yang melibatkan curahan hati. Halah...**

**ngawur seperti biasa.**

**.**

**.**

Bicara tentang yang pertama? Kemudian, siapa menurut kalian yang ada di hati Woohyun lebih dulu? Prioritas pertama setelah orangtua, keluarga, infinite, juga fans-fansnya yang berjumlah jutaan itu?

Sering kali ketika pertanyaan demikian terlontar, maka akan ada dua nama paling berpengaruh disangkut pautkan dengannya. Ada yang bilang, tentu saja Kim Sunggyu, mantan roommate sekaligus leader yang pencemburu, namun kemudian pendapat itu melemah seiring terbukanya Woohyun soal bagaimana kental persahabatannya dengan Kibum. Hey, siapapun yang melihat, nyaris menduga mereka membina hubungan yang spesial, saling memiliki. Pancaran bahagia yang tak biasa selalu ia bawa ketika dengan Key. Coba perhatikan. Atau ini hanya pendapat berat sebelahku?

Sunggyu tersenyum saat Sungyeol tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, awalnya berbasa-basi saja, 'sedang apa?', 'udaranya sejuk ya?' dan sejenisnya. Tapi kemudian pertanyaan itu berubah arah. "Hyung... apa kau yakin Woohyun mencintaimu?"

Sunggyu tak menjawab. Sudah ku bilangkan, ia cuma mengembang senyum. Kemudian Myungsoo datang dengan kantung plastik di kedua tangannya. Dongwoo yang berada di kamar bersama Hoya, juga Sungjong kebetulan keluar. Mereka langsung merapat, mengambil satu, satu jatah santapan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Jadi siapa? Bagaimana? Kau yakin?" Sunggyu membiarkan otak Sungyeol dipenuhi kata-kata itu. Ia sempat melirik sebentar, dan didapatinya dahi yang mengerut di wajah si choding yang cantik itu.

oOo

Woohyun pulang dari jadwal fansignnya dengan Key di Ilsagn, perut miliknya dengan tak elit berbunyi begitu nyaring, terlebih tadi ia membaca pesan dari Sunggyu yang menyuruh Woohyun untuk tak melewatkan makan malamnya karena ia juga member lain sudah menyantap paha ayam berjamaah. Liurnya seperti menggantung di sudut mulut saja. Oh, Woohyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. Sunggyu mengirimi ia pesan?

Selalu.

Yang pertama mengkhawatirkannya.

Itu.. dia.

oOo

Malam memekat, Sunggyu memilih ke luar apartemen, jalan-jalan tak ada salahnya kan? Ingin mengamati ratusan bintang yang menyebar. Ia menggunakan tshirt yang sungguh jauh dari kata pas, kebesaran, tapi ya cocok-cocok sajalah, ia memadu padankannya dengan celana jins robek di bagian lutut. Sunggyu's style. Tak kedinginan kah dia? Suhu kota menurun, tapi ia seolah tak peduli.

Tiba di lantai paling bawah, ia memberhentikan laju kakinya. Seseorang sudah membentangkan ke dua tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau kedinginan berpakaian seperti itu." Katanya percaya diri. Sunggyu malah menenggelamkan ke dua tangannya dalam saku belakang celana.

"Tidak Nam," tolaknya. Ia lanjut berjalan menuju taman. Woohyun terpaksa menurunkan tangan sia-sia. Tadinya, ia berharap mendapatkan pelukan selamat pulang ke rumah, dari lelaki yang dikatai bermata kecil itu. Sunggyu memang menjaga imagenya dengan baik bukan? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sekadar untuk mengurusi perihal sepele macam itu. Tapi, nanti jika gilirannya ingin diperhatikan, maka hilanglah kharismanya. 'Woohyun lihat aku!'

'Woohyun Woohyun Woohyun, suapi aku!'

'Woohyun, aku mencintaimu,'

oOo

"Jadi siapa?" Woohyun geming, mereka masih menyusuri jalanan dengan sinar redup dari bulan yang tak bulat penuh. Woohyun menarik satu tangan Sunggyu lalu menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke tangan itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Woohyun tahu Sunggyu agak gemetar karena dingin yang mencocok kulit. Ia berpikiran ingin melepas jasnya untuk Sunggyu namun urung, ia tahu Sunggyu akan menolak.

"Nam, jadi kalau menurutmu siapa yang pertama?" Sunggyu kembali bertanya, makin kuat tautan jemarinya.

"Aku masih jadi orang yang paling bisa kau percaya kan?" Woohyun balik bertanya. Sunggyu tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisakan Nam, menyenangkan hatiku sesekali," sindirnya. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku, angin mendesir.

"Berlayar kemanapun aku, dermagaku selain keluarga adalah kau," Sunggyu puas. Meski ia tahu Woohyun senang membohonginya, meski ia tahu Woohyun dan Key dekat, meski ia tahu... ia tak bisa membuat wajah Woohyun secerah saat lelaki itu dengan Key. Sunggyu puas.

"Jadi aku yang pertama kan?"

"Tentu saja," Sunggyu cuma perlu percaya. Sunggyu cukup yakin, hati Woohyun lebih cerah saat lelaki itu bersamanya. Dia nomor satu. Dan seperti yang Woohyun bilang, dia akan labuh hanya pada Sunggyu.

.

.

**a/n o.O apaan nih? Gara-gara baca salah satu status WGS dan pas dengerin Lim Kim - Number One, jadilah saya bertanya-tanya siapa di hati Woohyun yang pertama kira-kira? hha dan imajinasi saya memaksakan kehendak, bahwa Sunggyulah yang pertama lol Cuma buat senang-senang. Okey, tentu kenyataan itu punya ruangnya tersendiri. Inget kata temen.**


End file.
